Glove and storage box assemblies known in the art are opened by free fall method. The moving part and the fixed part collide when fully open position is reached as a result of transformation of the potential energy into the kinetic energy because of the weight during opening. Various methods are used in the technique in order to damp the reactive power which will occur due to the said collision. These methods are briefly as follows: an additional deceleration mechanism which is composed of a rotational damper and gearwheel system, a deceleration and locking mechanism which is composed of a leaf spring produced from spring steel and plastic drive arm on the lower part of the storage box, a mechanism which prevents friction that will occur as a result of the motion by providing friction to the fixed part of the storage box via an angled gusset addition made on the moving part of the storage box. Cost of the gearwheel system which is used to connect the linear and rotational dampers and the said dampers to the storage box is very high. In addition, the resistance force performed while the storage box is opened in the said system is also performed while it is closed and this increases the burden of closing the storage box. The mechanism which is formed by using the leaf spring and the drive arm on the lower part of the storage box increases the cost and the burden of closing as well. In the mechanism wherein the application of angled gusset is used, unwanted noises and deformations arising from plastic friction occur.
The Japanese patent document no. JP2006069240 discloses a glove box cover which can be used in the shape of a tray and which is not vibrated during traveling. At the same time, it is mentioned that the system is quiet since it is not vibrated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,236 discloses a glove and storage box cover which can reach to a totally opened position from a totally closed or partially opened position with its own weight and prevents sudden openings by means of a damper making an effect contrary to the direction of movement. In the system, the damper size and the place that it occupies are minimized by using a spring instead of using rack and pinion and the service life thereof is prolonged since the opening speed of the cover can be controlled.
The Korean patent document no. KR20050017459 discloses elastic shock absorbers which are installed to the ends of dampers in order to prevent the cover of the vehicle glove box to make a sound during impacts that may occur while it is being opened and closed.
The European patent document no. EP1350675A2 discloses a glove and storage box assembly, which is equipped with an operating mechanism to secure, respectively, release and lock the lid of the glove compartment.